The Return of My Estranged Childhood Friend
by heiwakarakurenai
Summary: Kazuha left Japan for America at the age of 14. 3 years later, she finally came back to Japan, joining her childhood friend Heiji in the junior year at the Kaihou High School. Had they changed in the 3 years of hiatus? Could they still be good friends as before? Or, did they still want to be just good friends? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Toyama Kazuha

**Chapter 1: The Return of Toyama Kazuha**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Detective Conan/Case Closed characters.**

* * *

 **I have always been wondering: what would Heiji do, if from early on he already realized that he couldn't take Kazuha for granted?**

 **So here comes this AU story. Lemon juices might come later depending on reviews. Until then, I will keep the T rating.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

It is the first day of spring. Also the first day of a new school year.[1]Finally, cherry blossoms come to the campus of Kaihou High School.

Heiji woke up late this morning because he was reading Ellery Queen until 2am. Racing on his motorbike even faster than usual, finally he made it to Kaihou at 7:29am, just 1 minute before school started. He must be the latest person on the first day of the new semester.

"Look, that's Hattori-san!"

"Is it my imagination or is he really even more manly after the break?"

"I love his tanned skin!"

"And his lean body!"

"Do you want to go watch his kendo training after school?"

"I heard he solved more than one hundred cases during the break!"

"I saw him on TV several times receiving interviews after cases. He is so handsome!"

"Did you see that interview by a BBC journalist. Hattori Senpai's English is just perfect! Even the journalist says he has a perfect British accent."

A bunch of girls gossiped and admiringly pointed at Heiji from classroom windows while their eyes followed the tall, handsome, and dark-skinned boy running into the school building after he parked his new motorbike. His well-built body was a result of years of rigorous kendo training. The captain of the kendo club of Kaihou, he just led the Kaihou team winning the national champion a month ago.

But mostly, he was widely known as the Great Detective of the West. Even though he was just a high school student, he had already helped the police solving hundreds of cases. People all over Japan knew him and his had fan clubs all over the country.

* * *

Heiji rushed into classroom 2-A, panting really hard. As soon as he was seated, the bell rang and class started punctually at 7:30am.

That was close. Heiji let out a sigh of relief. Good that he was not late on the first day as a junior in high school. 3 times of lateness counted as 1 absence. As he could foresee him missing many school days in the upcoming year running to different crime scenes, better now to over squander his allowance on day one.

Finally relieved, Heiji did not pay too much attention to the teacher. Classes were usually boring to him since he was already way ahead of his peers. He would rather spend the class time reflecting on the tough case he just solved. Fortunately, he had a window seat, which made it convenient for him to just look at outside and totally zone out.

* * *

Hattori Heiji was the most popular guy on in Kaihou, a fact that Heiji himself was aware of and a fact that his guy friends half-jokingly whined about. As a normal 17-year old boy, Heiji liked pretty girls. And he was quite satisfied with his own manly attractiveness when he received confessions from his fangirls, some of whom were actually quite cute and some were quite hot. However, for some unknown reason, none of the pretty girls struck him as "the one."

In this respect, he quite envied his best buddy Kudo Shinichi, aka, the Great Detective of the East, who confessed to his childhood friend Mouri Ran a while ago and just got the girl's reciprocal confession of love. Hattori Heiji, as proud as he was, didn't want to lose to Kudo Shinichi in any way, be it detective work or love life. But now, his love life was trailing behind significantly.

"So now you two are officially dating? It's not fair, Kudo!" Heiji mumbled when a few days ago Shinichi told him about he and Ran's new progress. "You have a childhood friend who happen to be a pretty girl while I don't. That makes things a thousand time easier for you than for me!"

"Don't be so frustrated, Hattori," Shinichi mocked his best buddy. "You also have a childhood friend who happen to be a pretty girl, right? Toyama Kazuha, that's her name right? You have mentioned to me several times before."

"Idiot! How could that be the same as you, lucky guy? My girl left three years ago and we haven't been in touch since! That counts as no!" Heiji grinded his teeth, sincerely hatting Shinichi's bragging."

"You girl?" The shrewd Detective of the East caught the keyword that the Detective of the West just blurted out.

"Kudo! That's not what I meant!"

"Ok, ok, calm down my friend." Shinichi laughed at his hot-tempered friend, "Your luck will come, Hattori. Just be patient. Ok, talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone, the jealous and frustrated Heiji grumbled, "Maybe it is time that I should date some of the fangirls …"

* * *

Whenever Heiji pondered over his pathetic love life, two images always emerged in his mind.

In one of them, there was a little girl wearing a red kimono under a cherry tree, bouncing a colorful ball while singing an ancient ballad.

That was his first love whom he met in Kyoto when he was 10. He didn't know who she was for a long time.

In the other one, there was a ponytailed teenage girl with green eyes and curly eyelashes, wearing an Aikido uniform, either bickering or laughing with him.

That was his childhood best friend who left him when they were 14. He had known her forever.

Recently, some revelations that he accidentally discovered when investigating a big case in Kyoto made these two images overlap.

Yes, Hattori Heiji recently found out that his first love and his childhood friend were the same person.

Toyama Kazuha …

The name Shinichi mentioned crossed Heiji's mind again. Well, to be honest with himself, that name had kept crossing his mind in the past three years.

He let out a long sigh.

If Kazuha didn't leave, he was probably in the same stage as Shinichi now, happily dating his pretty childhood friend.

But now, the new revelation meant that he not only had no chance to turn his childhood friend into his girlfriend, but also had no chance to find his first love and make her his girlfriend.

* * *

Hattori Heiji, as popular as you are among girls, your love life is truly pathetic.

* * *

Toyama Kazuha was Hattori Heiji's childhood friend. They had known each other since they were in diapers. Their parents were friends, their dads were colleagues, and their houses were just a few blocks apart. They went to the same elementary school and then the same middle school.

He really missed those days, which were filled with bickering, fighting, and … laughing. Kazuha, an energetic girl who always tied her hair in a high ponytail with a ribbon, was the most high-spirited girl he had ever known. When they walked to and back from school every day, they would spend half of the time fighting over whatever petty things that none of them actually cared about. They would call each other "ahou," which since who remembered when became their common nickname, and then burst into laughter and followed by a spree to either an ice cream truck or an okonomiyaki street stand.

Oh, those good old days …

* * *

\- Start of FLASHBACK -

Kazuha was several months older than Heiji and according to her, he was like her little brother whom she needed to protect. For a long time, she was several inches taller than him and that fact made her quite proud of herself. She started to take Aikido lessons since she was four and could beat up most boys of their age. Once when they were playing at a playground when they were five, three bigger and taller boys bullied Heiji, trying to snatch his toy. Kazuha, who seriously took protecting her little brother Heiji as an honorable duty, threw all three boys on the ground using her Aikido skills. While proudly watching the three big boys running away and crying for their parents, Kazuha patted on Heiji's head with a smirk:

"Heiji, if anyone dares to bully you again, just tell Kazuha Nee-chan and Nee-chan will beat them up."

But Heiji didn't like to be protected by a girl. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to beat up any boys who dared to put their hands on her. So he started to practice Kendo with his parents, both of whom were masters of Kendo.

And the height difference between them finally reversed a few year later, when the eleven-year old Heiji became taller than the eleven-year old Kazuha. Now it was his turn, he patted Kazuha's head while holding his katana in the other hand:

"Kazuha, now you are officially my follower. So tell me if anyone dares to bully you. Just come to Heiji Nii-san and Nii-san will protect you."

When this first happened, Kazuha was quite furious, "I will never call you Nii-san! And you call me Kazuha Nee-chan, ahou! Show your big sister some respect!"

Heiji found her angry face incredibly cute. He laughed, and patted her head again. He really enjoyed being taller than her.

Kazuha sighed, quite frustrated about losing her height advantage.

* * *

Being taller than Kazuha gave Heiji an entirely different perspective, now that he could look at her from a taller vantage point.

He noticed her eye lashes were unusually long and curly, too long and too curly sometimes that he couldn't see her eyes from above when they stood too close together. That was sometimes a little bit annoying, since he really liked her emerald eyes.

And now that he was taller, he could easily fix the ribbon on her ponytail when he saw it getting loose. The first time he fixed her ribbon was by her request. She just finished her Aikido training and her ponytail and ribbon got messed up. Since her hands were still dirty and sweaty, she asked Heiji to fix it for me. Heiji was quite reluctant at that time, but nonetheless still did it. He was quite clumsy, as expected, and she complained a lot. But after that time, he found it quite enjoyable since it highlighted the fact that he was taller and now she needed his help more than he needed hers.

Unlike now, Heiji was an early riser at that time. Every morning, he would wait outside of Kazuha's house and then they would go to school together on his bicycle, with Kazuha sitting on the back seat. That was his favorite time of the day since Kazuha would hold on to his waist. Sometimes he would intentionally bike really fast or ride on bumpy roads so she would scream and held on to him tighter. That was quite enjoyable, especially when they grew bigger and her body curve started to show. When he felt something soft pushed against his back when she held on him tighter, that soft feeling always made him blush like a tomato. But fortunately, she could not see his face on the back seat.

They had different club activities after school. When Kazuha's Aikido training finished early, she would come to the gym to watch Heiji practicing Kendo. And vice versa. Their classmates always joked that they were a couple. Of course, both of them always denied it vehemently. But their denials were usually too much in sync and made their classmates tease them even more.

* * *

It was the first day of their second year in middle school. Like always, Heiji waited for Kazuha outside of her house.

Kazuha came out at the usual time. But to Heiji's surprise, she was not wearing the school uniform.

"Ahou! You still haven't change into the uniform?" Heiji impatiently looked at his watch, "Don't make us late on the first day of school, ahou!"

"Heiji, I am not going to school." Kazuha walked up to Heiji and his bike. Her emerald eyes looking into Heiji's eyes with something strange that made him suddenly nervous.

"… Are you … sick?" Heiji tried to figure out the reason. The good student Kazuha was not a girl to miss school without a reason.

"Heiji, I am not going to Kaihou anymore." Kazuha's emerald eyes showed a light shade of gray.

"What? You are transferring to another school?" Heiji was in complete shock, "Why? I thought you really liked Kaihou …"

"Not that I don't like Kaihou … But I am going to America with my parents … My dad told me that the FBI is working on a serial case that needed long-term cooperation with the Osakan police force. So you dad sends my dad to America to work with the FBI … Your parents didn't tell you?"

Well, Heiji's Dad was the Superintendent of the Osaka Prefectural Police, the immediate boss of Kazuha's Dad Toyama Ginshiro, the Chief Criminal Investigator.

Heiji stared at Kazuha for almost two minutes without a word. He was overwhelmed by a medley of emotions: disbelief, shock, desperation, and … sadness.

He really hated his dad. How could he send Kazuha's family away? And how could he do that without even discussing with him!

The long period of silence made Kazuha uncomfortable so she decided to break it:

"Hey, don't look at me like that, ahou! You know people always move. And when the cases are closed we will come back!"

"Kazuha …" Heiji was unable to put together a good sentence to summarize all he wanted to say to her.

"You are my best friend. I will always miss you." Kazuha's put a hand gently on his cheek, and gave her childhood friend her brightest smile.

And with that, they said goodbye.

\- End of FLASHBACK -

* * *

Heiji let out a long sigh.

In the first month after Kazuha left, he didn't even talk to his dad. After his anger gradually subsided, in countless occasions he indirectly or directly asked his dad when the Toyama family would come back. However, his dad never gave him a definite answer. He didn't even know what cases Toyama Ji-chan was working on with the FBI in America.

Life without Kazuha was so boring. To keep himself occupied, Heiji started to apply the detective skills that he learned from Ellery Queen books to real cases. Thanks to his father, he had access to insider information on many tough cases. Initially, his dad dismissed him from the crime scenes, but Heiji soon proved himself to be a better detective that any of the adult police detectives officially employed in the Osaka Police Department. He started to be known as the Great Detective of the West, who appeared constantly on newspaper and TV interviews and soon gained a large crowd of fangirls.

Hattori Heiji had a busy and exciting life. Every day, he enjoyed the excitement of solving cases, the publicity that ensued, and the vanity from having crowds of girls admiring him.

But none of these could fill in the hollowness left by Kazuha's disappearance.

The three years of her absence made him realize that he missed her, he needed her, and he couldn't take her for granted since she could disappear from his life anytime.

Thinking about that, Heiji wondered that if Kazuha didn't leave, maybe he wouldn't even realize that how much he had grown attached to her.

He, Hattori Heiji, liked to solve cases. But among the hundreds of tough cases he had solved in the past three years, the most important one was that he figured out, in the three years without Kazuha, that he really, really liked that girl.

Yes. Hattori Heiji likes Toyama Kazuha.

* * *

Kazuha … How are you doing in America?

You said you would always miss me.

Do you?

* * *

Gentle breezes carried petals of cherry blossoms into the air, a few of them landed on Heiji's desk through the window.

Heiji was still staring outside of the window, completely uninterested in the math class.

He casually picked up one cherry blossom petal on his desk and absentmindedly blew it out of the window.

While studying the trajectory of the petal, he noticed there was a girl running into the school with full speed.

He looked at his watch. It was already 8:25 am. Late for school for almost an hour on the first day? How audacious … Heiji murmured.

However, somehow he felt there was some strange feeling suddenly emerging in his chest.

His eye widened.

Never had him observed a girl so intently in the past three years. But now, right at this moment, Hattori Heiji was staring at that girl who dared be one hour late to school on the first day.

Her hair was tied up in ponytail with a ribbon.

While she ran closer to the school building, he could see more clearly her sweaty face and her anxious expression. He could almost hear her loud panting. Somehow, he could even tell that her eyes were emerald.

* * *

Before he knew it, Heiji stood up from his chair, in the middle of the class.

At that time, a gust of wind blew up even more cherry blossom petals into the air, too much that they blocked Heiji's view for a few seconds.

When the pink petals finally settled, Heiji looked intently outside again.

The girl disappeared …

Was it … a fantasy?

"Hattori-san! What are you doing!" The math teacher was at first surprised then got really upset by the absentmindedly standing Heiji, "I know you can't wait for the break. But the class is not over yet!"

That brought Heiji back to reality.

He snorted and sat down, ignoring the upset teacher and the chuckling classmates.

Ok, it was a fantasy. Heiji came to terms with reality. Kazuha is in America now. There is no way she could appear on the campus of Kaihou.

* * *

"I am sorry Sensei!"

A loud, high-pitched voiced almost made Heiji jumping up from his seat again.

A girl, racing into the classroom, was panting hard while apologizing to the teacher.

His eyes widened again.

It is her.

He stared at the girl standing in front of the class. A girl who wore ponytail and ribbon. A girl who had emerald eyes and long eye lashes that he could easily tell even from the back of the classroom.

"I am so sorry Sensei! … My school in America starts at … 8:30 … I totally forgot … in Japan school … starts at … 7:30 …" She was panting really hard.

The teacher shook her head. She had been expecting a new transfer student from America today, but this student hadn't shown up until now, almost one hour after school started. To make it worse, even though she was apologizing, unlike other Japanese school girls, she was not even bowing to the teacher.

"Ok …It's ok …" The teacher still tried to keep her temper down, thinking that this Japanese girl must have forgotten all about the appropriate Japanese manners while being in America for too long. However, despite the new girl's lack of manner, her innocent face made people don't want to get too angry at her.

Well, that was before the teacher noticed another annoying fact.

"Toyama-san, why are your shirt and skirt so short!"

The entire class had already been staring at the new girl's uniform intently before the teacher had noticed. Yes, it was the standard Kaihou uniform. But her skirt was several inches too short, revealing too much of her long legs. Her sailor shirt, also several inches too short, was almost like a midriff, occasionally revealing her bellybutton.

Students already started gossip about the girl's appearance.

"Cute girl … and she also looks hot …!"

"Look at those legs …"

"And her abs …"

"And her breasts …"

"I am sorry Sensei!" The new girl, still panting, scratched her head in embarrassment. "I just came back last night and didn't have time to buy the high school uniform. I could only find my elementary school uniform and they sort of still fit …"

"Hahahaha …"

The classroom burst out into a big laughter. Even the teacher couldn't help laughing when she heard the girl's explanation. What was she thinking to wear the Kaihou elementary school uniform to Kaihou high school!

"Ok, … let's talk about your uniform later …" The teacher took out a handkerchief to wipe off her sweat and tried to hush the still laughing audience. "Ok, everyone, this is Toyama Kazuha-san. She just moved back to Japan from America. Please be kind to your new classmate." She then pointed Toyama to an empty desk two rows in front of Heiji.

While she just sit down, the bell rang announcing the end of the first class of their junior year of high school.

* * *

'Toyama-san …" In no time a bunch of students already surrounded Kazuha. They were interested in the new girl coming back from America.

"Toyama-san, your English must be really good right?"

"Wait, is your Japanese still good enough?"

Before Kazuha could answer any questions from her curious classmates, she felt something thrown over her shoulder.

And she also heard a familiar voice and a familiar word.

"Ahou!"

Heiji, while staring at Kazuha angrily, wrapped his jacket around her to cover her body.

Kazuha looked up, and saw a handsome, tanned face that she had missed so dearly.

"Hei …"

Before Kazuha could say anything, Heiji already grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

"… Did they know each other before?" Seeing the scene, the other people all looked perplexed.

* * *

"Heiji!" Kazuha's mind was still processing what's going on with her estranged childhood friend. She also got a bit annoyed, "So 'ahou' is what you have to say to me after three years?"

"Of course! Ahou!" Heiji stopped and looked at her, still angry, "What are you thinking! Flaunting your body in front a bunch of hungry wolves by wearing your elementary school uniform?" While seeing her abs and bellybutton were still visible, he started to quickly button the buttons of his jacket on her to completely covered her front.

"I am not flaunting my body and you are the ahou!" Kazuha now got really irritated, "What could I do! I haven't got the time to buy the high school uniform and this is at least a Kaihou uniform!"

Instead of fighting back with another round of "ahou" calling, Heiji looked at her with a smirk, and soon burst out into laughter. "Kazuha, ahou, you haven't changed a bit!"

With that, he hugged her, so happy that their good old days of bickering and laughing finally came back.

"Heiji …" Kazuha was a bit unprepared for the quick turn from bickering to hugging. True, they hugged each other many times when they were kids. She certainly missed her childhood friend in the past three years and was happy to meet him again now, just to find him looking more handsome and more manly. Now as a 17-year old girl, hugging a tall, handsome 17-year-old boy and feeling the warmth of his brace, Kazuha's face soon flushed terribly.

Heiji, finally releasing Kazuha from his arms after the long hug, looked down at his estranged childhood friend carefully.

She looked the same. The ponytail and the ribbon, the emerald eyes and long eyelashes.

And the small, pink lips, which he didn't pay too much attention before. But now he couldn't help but wonder how soft and delicious these lips would taste …

The thought of her lips made him blush. It didn't help when at this moment, he realized that his jacket, now loosely on Kazuha, reached just a little bit below her super short elementary school skirt. Although it covered a little more skin of her long legs, it also made her look like … like she was wearing nothing underneath his jacket …

The thought triggered a thousand imaginations and almost made his brain blank out.

"Heiji! Your nose!" Kazuha gasped when she saw blood suddenly dripping from Heiji's nose. She panicked and searched all over Heiji's pockets for something to wipe the blood. But eventually with nothing handy, she could only use her hands.

"Where is the school nurse? I will take you there!"

With her fingers unavoidably brushing Heiji's lips while trying to wipe off the blood, it really did not help controlling the bleeding.

"No need no need …" Heiji shook his head, feeling truly embarrassed as well as desperate. He knew exactly the reason for his nose bleeding …

To be continued ...

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please Review!**

* * *

[1]Japanese academic year starts in April.


	2. Chapter 2: What Has Changed?

**Chapter 2: What Has Changed?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Detective Conan/Case Closed characters.**

* * *

 **So what do you think so far? Please read and review!**

 **And some spoiler: Kudo Shinichi will join the story in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me Toyama Ji-chan is back to Osaka?" Although it sounded like blaming, Heiji's mood was too good to actually blame anyone.

"Yesterday at dinner I told you that the Toyamas are coming back." Heizo was not entertained by the way his son questioned his authority, "Obviously, Heiji, from time to time you don't listen to your father."

Ok, anyway, it doesn't matter.

* * *

Heiji was still savoring the happiness of the day, the day when his childhood friend finally came back to his life. He was not prepared, but it felt good.

After his nose bleeding incident, he accompanied Kazuha to get a fitting high school uniform that finally, to his satisfaction, properly clothed the part of her smooth porcelain skin that should not be revealed in the first place. Honestly speaking, when Kazuha suddenly showed up in the classroom, in the beginning he really enjoyed looking at her long legs and etc. But soon he realized that other guys were also admiring her body in the same way, and that made him really angry. Now, although it was a relief to see her tempting body parts were appropriately protected from the eyes of other men, he was secretly thinking maybe she could still wear her way-too-small and way-too-revealing elementary school uniform just for his eyes, either at her home or his.

And the highlight of the happy day was definitely when Heiji finally had the chance to give Kazuha a motorbike ride to her home.

While Kazuha was away, Heiji's bicycle was replaced by a cool motorbike that his parents gifted him a year ago on his 16thbirthday. Heiji couldn't count how many times he had fantasized Kazuha sitting on the back seat and holding on to his waist tight, just like how she used to sit on the back seat of his old bicycle.

And now, the fantasy was about to become true.

"Come on." Heiji winked at Kazuha, and put his helmet on her head.

Kazuha liked Heiji's cool motorbike: "Maybe sometime you can also teach me how to ride it?" While she lifted one leg to ride on the back seat, Heiji gained a fleeting view of what she was wearing under her skirt.

It was white …

Heiji cleared his throat, and quickly turned his head so Kazuha wouldn't notice his blushing face and see through his pervert thought.

Now, with Kazuha really sitting on his back seat, Heiji felt ecstatic. Of course, he intentionally speeded, gaining screams from Kazuha that he found really sexy and seductive. Well, he had fantasized Kazuha screaming his name like that, but in different scenarios …

And of course, Kazuha held on to him really tightly because she was afraid to fall. With the distance closing between them, Heiji's back felt the sweet pressure from Kazuha's soft breasts, which were apparently much bigger than what his back could remember from three years ago. He blushed terribly while savoring the wonderful feeling on his back. But he almost fell when he felt Kazuha's nervous hands unknowingly got close to his already big junior member below.

* * *

They shared another happy ride the next morning when Heiji picked up Kazuha from her house. Except for the fact that they were now on a motorbike instead of his old bicycle, Heiji felt nothing had changed between them. They would still go to school and go home together. They would still go to their favorite okonomiyaki restaurant. They would still hang out on weekends. She would still cheer for him at the Kendo tournaments and he at her Aikido tournaments.

Right, Kendo. Heiji grinned. He wanted to show off to Kazuha how manly he had become in the past three years.

"Do you want to come and watch my kendo practice today?"

* * *

Since Kazuha had to go to the principal's office for some transfer paperwork, she told Heiji that she would come to the Kendo Club a bit later. But when she arrived at the Kendo Club, Heiji was nowhere to be seen.

Guys in the Kendo team had their eyes wide open when they saw this new girl with a fresh, pretty face. Then, a little bit of commotion followed.

"Who is she? A freshman?"

"Probably, never seen her at Kaihou before. Looks like a freshman."

"So pretty …I wonder if Sakurako-chan could defend the Miss Kaihou title this year …"

Not aware that the guys were gossiping about her, Kazuha walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen …"

Before Kazuha could finish her question, the guys already surrounded her and bombed her with a series of questions:

* * *

Q: "Nice meeting you! What's your name?"

Kazuha: "I am Toyama Kazuha …"

Q: "Kazuha-chan, are you a freshman?"

Kazuha: "No, I am actually a junior. I just transferred to Kaihou."

Q: "Kazuha-chan, which school did you go before?"

Kazuha: "Dalton School."

Q: "Dalton? Never heard of it before. In Osaka?"

Kazuha: "It is in New York."

Q: "New York? You are an American?"

Kazuha: "No, I am a native Osakan."

Q: "Since Kazuha-chan is new to Kaihou, I bet you still don't have a boyfriend?"

Kazuha: "No…"

* * *

Kazuha's last answer earned grunts of disappointment from the Kendo boys:

"Oh … So Kazuha-chan already have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Kazuha was more than confused by their reaction.

She did say "No." Why did they interpret the opposite?

* * *

 _ **"All of you! Keep your distance from her and call her Toyama-san!"**_

Heiji, who just came out of the locker room, felt furious when he saw Kazuha being surrounded by his eager teammates. Without second thought, he used his katana to strike all of his silly teammates on their heads.

What are they doing! Dare to pick up my girl while I am changing in the locker room?

And who do they think they are? Calling Kazuha by her first name?

"Ouch!" The poor Kendo boys, all stunned by Heiji's sudden attacks, grumbled while rubbing the new bumps on their heads, "Hattori! What are you doing!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said keep your damn distance!" Heiji, still jealous and angry, held his katana and ready to give his teammates another strike.

Seeing Heiji's reaction and thinking about Kazuha's answer, one guy seemed to get it:

"So Kazu… I mean Toyama-san …" He cleared his throat when he met Heiji's furious eyes, quickly correcting the way he addressed Kazuha, "Your said boyfriend is Hattori?"

"No!" Kazuha got a bit annoyed, "I just said 'No' to your question! I don't have a boyfriend! What's wrong with you guys!"

"But you said 'No' …" The Kendo boys felt something was lost in their communication.

* * *

"You idiots!" Heiji knew exactly where the misunderstanding came from, "Didn't you hear that she just came back from America? In English you say 'no' to negate the fact instead of the question. It is different from Japanese!"

But knowing exactly what Kazuha meant, Heiji felt really frustrated.

"Oh …" Kazuha realized it was indeed her mistake. She was too used to the English-speaking convention that she didn't realize that her "no" had totally opposite interpretations in Japanese and in English.

As for the question: "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

If the answer is no, in English it means "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

But in Japanese, it means: "It is not correct to say that I don't have a boyfriend, which means I do have a boyfriend."

"It looks like I need to pick up my native language after all …" Kazuha shrugged with some embarrassment.

Most Kendo boys still didn't get it due to their poor English. They shifted their gazes between Heiji and Kazuha, still confused.

"Ah …" Seeing their inquiring eyes, Kazuha pointed to Heiji and then to herself, "Anyway, don't misunderstand. Heiji and I are just childhood friend."

Ok … Heiji grumbled … just childhood friend …

He felt really dejected by this innocent answer.

* * *

But Heiji's mood was soon lifted. He trained extremely hard today since he wanted to show off his best to impress Kazuha. He really enjoyed seeing Kazuha jumping, laughing, and cheering for him. During the first break, while handing Heiji towel and water, Kazuha gave him her brightest smile and most wholehearted compliment.

"Heiji, you are amazing! I am so proud of you!"

Feeling his ego inflating, Heiji grinned and patted Kazuha on her head. Seeing her blushing, he suddenly wanted to tease her a little bit so he muffled her head with his sweaty towel.

Taken by surprise, Kazuha struggle to pull the towel off her head, "Ahou! How dare you! Now you made me all stinky with your sweat and you messed up my hair!"

Heiji was very satisfied with himself for making Kazuha angry. He secretly admired her cute, angry face.

"Sorry …" Heiji apologized, still grinning.

Kazuha was a bit shocked. Heiji's apology came a bit too fast to be in character, as far as she could recall in their many years of shared childhood. She was expecting at least five rounds of "ahou" calling before he would apologize with reluctance.

But what shocked her even more was that Heiji took off her hair ribbon and then swiftly and skillfully fixed her ponytail.

Heiji himself was also a bit surprised that he was still quite good at fixing Kazuha's ponytail, as if he had been doing that every day.

"Hey look …" Heiji felt proud of himself, "When it comes to fixing your ponytail, I am still the best."

Heiji really adored Kazuha's signature ponytail. Many years later, when they were already in their forties and both their sons had gone to college, he still insisted his wife wearing her hair in ponytail with ribbons, which Hattori Kazuha complied. That was part of the reason that the forty something Hattori Kazuha was still mistaken as a college student by most people.

* * *

"Thank you…" Kazuha was frozen for a few seconds when Heiji did all these so swiftly and so naturally. Warm memories of him doing that for her came to mind.

All these small, familiar moments. As if they were not separated at all in the past three years.

Hattori Heiji felt so good. Nothing had changed between he and his childhood friend.

But … but, he had a hunch this time something different would happen between them.

Hopefully, something … deeper than childhood friends.

* * *

But something had definitely changed in the past three years.

"What? You are not doing Aikido anymore?"

"Well, I didn't want to give up in the beginning." Kazuha shrugged, "But my school in America doesn't have an Aikido club. And I didn't want to train at a dojo outside of the school."

"So, I started to play baseball …" Kazuha beamed at Heiji, naughtily taking off his SAX cap and put it on herself.

"What do you mean baseball? Ahou!" Heiji's eyes widened.

"You are the ahou! I thought you would like me playing baseball." Kazuha pouted, "You like to watch baseball games, right?"

"Yes, I do! But that's not the point!" Heiji snatched his SAX cap back from her, "There is a problem! Baseball is for boys and aren't you supposed to play softball with the girls?"

"Well, initially I did join the girls' softball team. But it turned out that I was too good and my batting was too much for the girls – obviously my past Aikido training made my arms really strong." Kazuha winked at Heiji. She couldn't help to be proud of herself. "So, the coach asked me to join the boys' baseball team instead. And it turned out that I played just as good as the boys!"

"But …" Heiji still wanted to protest, "I don't think you can do it in Japan!"

"Don't worry, ahou." Kazuha shrugged, "I already asked the baseball team captain Naoki Senpai. He is very kind. He says it is fine with him to have a girl in the team."

"Don't underestimate me. You will see that I am pretty good." She kept beaming at Heiji, as if seeking his approval, "If I train hard, maybe I can even make it to Kōshien this summer!"

Looking at the beaming Kazuha, Heiji was momentarily out of reason to stop her from doing whatever she wanted to do. But he could see Kazuha in grave danger in a sports team of boys only. That was like putting a lamb in a pack of wolves! What was this stupid woman thinking!

"Heiji, could you believe it?" Kazuha snatched Heiji's cap once again, "I was very popular in my American school because I was the only girl in the baseball team."

Heiji felt helpless.

Ahou! That's exactly the problem!

* * *

Heiji had a really bad Kendo training today. One the one hand, he really missed having Kazuha cheering for him and handing him towel during the breaks. He kept looking for the girl in ponytail in case her baseball finished early and came to watch him again. On the other hand, he couldn't help from worrying about Kazuha playing baseball with a full team of boys. As a result, he was too distracted and received several warnings from the perplexed Kendo coach, who had never seen the good samurai Heiji train so absentmindedly.

When Kendo training was finally over, Heiji ran as fast as he could to the baseball field to pick up Kazuha.

The baseball practice was still going on. Still half an inning to go, and soon it was Kazuha's turn to bat.

Hey … that's … Kazuha?

Heiji felt his breath was taken away by his childhood friend. She looked really … handsome … yes, handsome, in the Kaihou baseball jersey. Well, you can still tell she was girl from her curve and from her ponytail dangling behind.

She was really focused, as focused as when she was in the Aikido tournament, and just like she bragged to him earlier, she was a power hitter.

The entire team cheered for her.

"Run! Kazuha-chan! Run"

"Safe! … Continue! To the second!"

"Great! Go, go, go! Faster! Run to the third! … Stay there!"

"Yeah! Triple!"

"Kazuha-chan you are amazing! We never thought a girl can play so well!"

Kazuha was obviously quite proud of the triple she just hit. She waved happily at her cheering teammates on the bench, who were gossiping about her.

"I thought Naoki Senpai just wanted to have a pretty face to boost the morale, but she was actually pretty good …"

"Yeah, no matter how she plays, it is indeed nice to have such a cute girl in the team …"

"Look at Naoki Senpai. It seems like he is really interested in her …"

"I wonder who will be the first person to have the gut to ask her out …"

* * *

 ** _"Shut up all of you! NOBODY is allowed to ask her out!"_**

Heiji's eyes were on fire. The way the baseball team gossiped about Kazuha made him felt really wanting to beat up them all.

Silence fell upon everyone, after Heiji just blurted out what he said.

"Hattori-san?"

The baseball team wondered why the Great Detective of the West and the Kendo team captain suddenly joined their conversation.

"I mean …" Heiji, realizing his bluntness, tried to rescue himself from embarrassment, "I mean … Kazuha is not as cute as she appears! … I mean … She was actually a violent woman! You won't be able to put up with that ahou for more than a day …"

Heiji suddenly felt the back of his right knee was struck by something like a katana. Well, as a Kendo master, an attack like that should have been nothing to him, but the problem was that he was entirely off guard.

So with the stunned look of the entire baseball team, Heiji lost his balance and fell really hard on the ground.

"Who …"

Before the surprised and furious Heiji could say anything further, he looked up and his eyes met the angry fire in the Kazuha's eyes." She was carrying her baseball bat, which was obviously the weapon that just struck Heiji.

"So, I am a violent woman, ha?" Kazuha tried to keep her temper down, but her body was apparently trembling with anger.

"Kazu …" Heiji forgot about the pain in his leg and jumped up, trying to grab Kazuha's arm, but the girl already threw away the bat and stormed away.

"Kazuha!" Despite the injury of his leg, it was not hard for Heiji to catch up with Kazuha. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, "Stop, ahou! Why do you run away after hitting me!"

"You are the ahou!" Kazuha turned back, her eyes still burning with fury, "Why did you bad mouth me like that! Ahou!" She was almost about to cry, "I am just back and finally I got to make new friends at the baseball team! And now you are telling everyone I am a violent woman and … what did you say? No one can put up with me for even one day?"

"But you are violent! See how hard you just hit me! Ahou!" Heiji yelled back at her, but soon he regretted deeply.

Kazuha couldn't take it anymore. The tears she was trying hard to hold back rolled down her face. Instead of countering Heiji, she gave him a sad look and turned back.

Hattori Heiji was not afraid of anything. Except for Toyama Kazuha's tears.

He flustered while seeing Kazuha's sad look and her tears.

"Kazuha …" He ran to catch up with Kazuha again, trying to come up with some good excuses, "I just … I just wanted to protect you from those flirtatious guys … You know … you know … you are just back and you don't know any of them. What if you date some bad guys and get hurt?"

Kazuha stopped, but still didn't turn back.

"And that is none of your business …" Her voice was trembling with her shivering body, "I am old enough to take care of myself and I am able to make my own judgement about who I want to make friends with!"

Heiji was stunned by her declaration of independence from him. What does she mean that it is not his business? It is everything his business!

"Kazuha! You are too naïve and you always get easily tricked by others! Like last time …"

Kazuha finally turned back and looked at him right into the eyes:

"I don't know which last time you are referring to but I am sure it was a long, long time ago …"

She let out a sigh, and said something that petrified Heiji instantly.

 _ **"Heiji, you don't know me now."**_

* * *

Heiji froze. He watched her walking further and further away, but he couldn't move as if he was spell-bound. Yes, she had changed a lot in the past three years and he had missed all that. He missed how she grew from a naïve fourteen-year-old girl into a beautiful seventeen-year-old woman. He didn't know a lot of things, such as that she quitted Aikido and took up baseball. What about other things? Such as … had she dated any guys in America?

That thought alone made Heiji really jealous and sad.

He thought he could still enjoy their closeness as before. He thought even if other people wanted date her, he still had the natural advantage as her childhood friend. But she just stripped him of his privilege to keep other guys away from her. He was no longer entitled to protect her.

But as much he wanted to deny, he knew Kazuha was right.

They had both changed a lot in the past three years. And so far, neither of them knew how to close this tremendous gap.

* * *

Heiji finally found Kazuha, hiding under a slide in the playground of Kaihou elementary school.

She was sitting there, hugging her knees, and … crying …

His gaze softened at the sight of Kazuha being so vulnerable. Bending down to join her under the slide, he asked her in the most gentle voice he could manage:

"Do you mind … making some space for me?"

Kazuha froze for a few seconds when she heard Heiji's voice. She pouted, but still made space for Heiji and Heiji quickly nudged next to her.

"Kazuha … I am sorry …" Heiji looked at Kazuha nervously, "I … didn't mean what I said about you …"

Kazuha turned her head slightly at Heiji's direction. Her heart also softened when she heard Heiji apologizing. Her body felt his warmth.

"I … I am sorry as well … I was violent to you … but just a little bit …" She hid her face between her knees, still sobbing. Heiji, not sure what to say to comfort her, rubbed her back gently. He hesitated a little bit, but finally mustered some courage to move the hand on her back to her shoulder, drawing her closer to him and having her leaning on him. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to do that and was afraid Kazuha would push him away. But after a while of silence, he was finally relieved as Kazuha seemed to be ok with this posture.

Kazuha finally stopped sobbing. She raised her head, her face a little bit flustered:

"How …How do you know I am here?"

"Ahou …" Heiji smiled, drawing her even closer, "Of course I know. This is our secret hideout, right?"

Kazuha smiled, her gaze fixed on a small line of graffiti carved on the back of the slide.

 _ **Heiji will protect Kazuha forever.**_

Heiji's gaze stayed on the same place, too.

When Kazuha first used her Aikido to beat up the boys bullying Heiji at this playground, she dragged Heiji under the slide, picked up a sharp stone and carved:

 _ **Kazuha will protect Heiji forever**_

"It is my promise, Heiji." She patted on little Heiji's head, proud to be the big sis.

But soon, Heiji crossed out their names, and switched their positions:

 _ **Heiji will protect Kazuha forever.**_

This is his promise to her.

"Kazuha, I think I still know you …" He whispered in her ears, "At least, I still know where to find you…"

To be continued ...

* * *

 **So my readers, are you happy with the progress now? I am planning to add some twists in the following chapters. As promised, Shinichi and Ran will join, and later Momiji as well.**

 **Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! What's coming next really depends on your feedbacks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Are You In Love With Kudo?

**Chapter 3: Are you in love with Kudo?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Detective Conan/Case Closed characters.**

 **A new chapter! And it is a really long one. I hope you like it! Please review. Would like to know how would you want the story to unfold from this point on. More romance? Some deduction? Let Hei-Kazu get together quicker? Or give them more time? Please review!**

* * *

"Toyama-san, are you and Hattori-san dating?"

Kazuha's newly acquainted girl friends asked her intently. There had already been many rumors going on these days over the frequent, intimate interactions between Heiji and Kazuha. Not to mention other things, just the fact that Kazuha rode on the back of Heiji's motorbike every day had already drawn quite some jealousy from both genders. However, people also witnessed them fighting physically and bickering verbally everywhere around the campus. The actual state of their relationship was indeed quite confusing to outsiders.

No wonder both Heiji and Kazuha had already received this question a million times since Kazuha's return.

"No!" Kazuha shook her head instantly.

How many more times do I have I to answer the same question? Are they not tired?

Kazuha let out a long sigh, remembering making the same denials during their elementary and middle school days.

 _"Don't misunderstand! We are just childhood friends."_

She had to deny once again, and the answer had not changed at all after three years.

Maybe she should make a poster saying "Hattori and Toyama are just childhood friends. Period." And hang it in the most conspicuous place in Kaihou?

But … do I really want to do that?

Kazuha was really confused.

* * *

Well, Kazuha was certainly not alone, because at the meantime, Heiji, while being bombed with the same question by his guy friend, just made the same denial:

 _"Don't misunderstand! We are just childhood friends."_

And also at the same time, Heiji was as perplexed as Kazuha, if not even more.

On the one hand, he hoped something could change between them, since he really did not want their relationship to stay "just childhood friends." To say the least, a "just childhood friend" could not rightfully keep Kazuha away from those perverts who drooled at her beauty.

But on the other hand, ever since last time's baseball incident, he was also afraid of anymore changes between them that would threaten their intimacy as childhood friends. What if there were no reciprocal feelings from Kazuha? Would their current close friendship be ruined?

 _To change or not to change. That is a question._

Or, in other words, how to turn my childhood friend into my girlfriend without potentially undermining our friendship?

Heiji desperately neededsome advice.

And fortunately, he knew a person who had precisely this type of experience.

* * *

Kudo Shinichi, looking at the caller ID and the clock, really wanted to throw his dark-skinned friend under the bus.

"Hattori, you better have a very good reason to call me at 1 am."

"Don't be so cold, Kudo…" Heiji felt a little bit sorry when he realized how late it was. He completely lost track of time while his mind was fully occupied with Kazuha.

But who cares about time! My problem is too important to be further delayed! - Heiji thought to himself.

"Do you remember my childhood friend Toyama Kazuha? We talked about her recently …" Heiji cleared his throat, trying not to further irritate his half-sleepy friend, "She came back from America!"

"Really?" Shinichi now got less sleepy and more interested, as he sensed the love life of his friend was about to change for good. "Have you told her that you like her?"

Heiji's face blushed instantly and he denied without second thought, "Who said I like her! Who would like that stupid woman!" Well, it seemed that the denial had already been coded into his body that it would be blurted out without going through his brain.

"Ok Hattori, if you are calling me at this hour just to tell me that you don't like a certain stupid woman, then good night and sleep tight." Shinichi's eyes turned half-moon.

"Ok … you got me …" Heiji mumbled, reminding himself that he really needed advice from his experienced friend. "Kudo, here is the thing …"

"Kudo, I know you have the experience to deal with girls, especially childhood friend type of girls." Clearing his throat one more time, Heiji finally asked his real question: "So … when you confessed to Ran-chan, were you afraid if she didn't feel the same way about you?"

Shinichi grinned, feeling like teasing his dark-skinned friend a little bit: "Hattori, remember I am the best detective of Japan …"

As expected, the hot-blooded Great Detective of the West was instantly provoked: "Who said you are the best? I am the best!"

"I will hang up …" Shinichi grinned, feeling amused that his friend fell for it just as he predicted.

"Ok let's talk about that later, sorry buddy …" Heiji's tone instantly softened. But he secretly cursed his best friend: Kudo, just wait, you will have your payback time …

But Shinichi was not done yet: "Hattori, as a good detective, although not as good as me …"

"Kudo!"

"Ok I will skip that …" Shinichi really enjoyed teasing his best friend.

Clearing his throat, Shinichi finally got to his point: "As a good detective, you, more than anybody else, should know the importance of looking for evidence that will lead to the one and only truth. Try to apply the same methodology to figuring out girls, aka, try to look for clues to see if your girl also feels the same about you."

"Clues such as …" Heiji saw Kudo's point, but he needed his friend to further elaborate.

"For example, does she secretly steal glances at you? Does she blush while talking to you? Does she ask things about you from others?"

Heiji felt he need to take out his detective notebook to write down what Shinichi just said. Feeling overwhelmed, he couldn't help but to complain: "Why are women so complicated!"

"Hattori …" Remembering how long he had actually spent gathering all those "clues" before confessing to Ran, Shinichi really sympathized with Heiji. "Hattori, you know, it is hard for men to figure out what women are thinking and we detectives are no exception …"

"Kudo, if even you say so …" Heiji felt quite insecure: "I am a little bit scared …scared of being rejected by her …"

Shinichi had never heard Heiji saying the word "scared." Now, seeing the vulnerable side of his friend, the good friend-in-need Shinichi felt the burden was on him to give Heiji's love life a jumpstart.

"Ok, Hattori, this is what I will do." Shinichi comforted Heiji, "In the morning I will tell Ran about your girl and we will come down to Osaka this weekend. We can talk more in person. And there is a good chance that Ran and Kazuha-chan will become good friends so Ran can ask Kazuha-chan what she is thinking."

"Kudo, I love you!" Heiji felt like hugging Shinichi from the other side of the phone. How come he is so understanding!

"Hattori! You idiot!" Shinichi almost fell from the bed, "Save that line to your girl!"

* * *

After Shinichi told his girlfriend about Kazuha, Ran got really excited and couldn't wait to meet Heiji's childhood friend.

"Shinichi, I am so happy for Hattori-kun! I have a hunch that he and this girl will start dating someday, just like us!"

"Well Ran, although I hope for the same, I have deep concern over our favorite idiot …" Although he was half-teasing, Shinichi actually did worry about his hot-blooded friend.

When they arrived at the Shin-Osaka Station and saw Heiji and Kazuha, Ran felt instantly that she liked this girl. Although the Tokyo couple were initially stunned by the Osakan duo's never-ending bickering and "ahou" calling, they soon got used to it as they found these two idiots would make up before they knew it.

Ran felt that in Kazuha and Heiji she could see herself and Shinichi before they confessed their feelings to each other. Both felt deeply attached to each other, but both were too timid to take the first step to tell the other person. They were shyly dropping subtle hints here and there, and at the same time looking for the tiniest clues from the other person. She was happy that Shinichi finally took the initiative. Otherwise, for a girl as shy as herself, she wasn't sure how long it would take them to be a real couple. And now that she had met Kazuha, she sincerely hoped that the same could happen to this jovial girl with ponytail.

Kazuha was also excited to finally meet Ran. In the brief updates that Heiji had given her about his life in the past three years, the Detective of the East Kudo Shinichi featured very importantly. Kazuha was quite envious when she heard that Kudo and his childhood friend became a real couple. She also couldn't wait to know Ran as she felt they must have so many things in common and Ran would understand her.

* * *

"So, Kazuha-chan, do you like Hattori-kun?" Ran didn't want to hold back her curiosity so she was right on the point.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha blushed instantly. She was about to deny like always, but somehow Ran felt different and she really wanted to confide in her. So she admitted with a light nod.

"But …" Kazuha still wanted this to be a girls' secrete between herself and Ran, "Ran-chan, please don't tell Heiji …because …"

Feeling shy and uneasy, she turned back a little bit to steel some quick glances at Heiji who was walking behind and talking eagerly with Shinichi. Wearing a slim fit denim and his signature SAX cap, Heiji looked as handsome as ever. Kazuha, while deeply attracted by her childhood friend's masculinity, also felt deeply insecure.

"Because … what if he doesn't feel the same about me?" She looked at Ran, feeling so unconfident and insecure.

* * *

While the girls had their small talks, Heiji and Shinichi who were trailing behind shared their men's conversation.

"I told you she is pretty, right, buddy?" Heiji nudged at Shinichi, feeling proud while looking at Kazuha's dancing ponytail from behind.

"Agreed. She is quite a catch." Shinichi nodded. As much as he loved Ran and was loyal to Ran, he felt there was nothing wrong to make fair comments about other pretty girls.

But with a smirk, Shinichi reminded his dark-skinned friend: "But Hattori, remember she is not yet your girlfriend, so there is nothing you can brag about, my bachelor."

"Kudo!" Heiji's eyes turned half-moon, "I am not inviting you to Osaka to mock me!"

"So …" Shinichi grinned, "Do you want me to tell her that you like her?"

"No! Kudo!" Heiji immediately covered Shinichi's mouth with both hands, "I need to confess to her myself! And you, Kudo, don't even dream of stealing my moment!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Hattori." Shinichi removed Heiji's hands, which almost chocked him. Coughing lightly for the sudden lack of oxygen, he patted on Heiji's shoulder: "I am just kidding, buddy. You know I just wanted to help you getting there quicker."

"Kudo, I need your advice, but I don't need you to act on my behalf!" Heiji, squinting at his naughty friend, grumbled with grievance. Turning his gaze back to Kazuha who was walking in front of them, Heiji thought it was better to concentrate on looking for the "clues" that Shinichi had taught him last time.

* * *

Meanwhile, seeing Kazuha's hesitation, Ran tried to cheer her up. She held her hand and gave her a sweet, encouraging smile: "Kazuha-chan, you need to be confident about yourself. I am sure Hattori-kun likes you just as much."

"Ran-chan …" Kazuha looked at her new friend appreciatively. But soon her eyelids lowered. "You know … before I left, he was just a mystery loving geek who spent days and nights reading Ellery Queen. But when I came back, he is already the Great Detective of the West and I have missed all that … Three years ago, I would not have imagined that he would be so popular with girls."

Turning back again to steal another secret glance at Heiji, Kazuha let out a long sigh: "everyday there are love letters dropping from his locker … and there are always so many girls making bentos for him and he never says no to those bentos …" Her eyes turned half-moon, thinking about the line of girls giving Heiji bento boxes at lunch time, "… and there is no way he could finish all, so his guy friends and I end up eating a lot. And because of that I have gained a lot of weight since I am back …"

Picturing the scene with Kazuha eating lots of Heiji's bento boxes with grudge, Ran burst out into laughter.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha felt shamed by Ran's laughter.

Still giggling, Ran gently patted Kazuha on her back: "Kazuha-chan, trust me, it was the same with me and Shinichi before. He also receives tons of love letters from his fan girls and I was as pissed with him as you are with Hattori-kun now."

"Really?" Kazuha's turned back again, but this time her gaze was on Shinichi. True, that's a handsome and attractive guy as well. She could imagine the situation being very similar to Ran, worrying about her childhood friend being too popular with other girls.

"What shall I do then, Ran-chan?" Kazuha fidgeted uneasily.

"Etto … Kazuha-chan, I have the hunch that Hattori-kun will confess to you soon." Ran winked at Kazuha, "Shinichi … confessed to me first, you know …" She blushed while recalling the happy moment when Shinichi first told her about his feelings.

"Kudo-kun must be a really romantic guy." Kazuha's eyes were still on Shinichi, imagining how he confessed to Ran and at the same time secretly wishing Heiji could do the same to her. The thought made her blushing terribly.

Maybe I should hint Heiji to act more like Kudo-kun? - Kazuha thought to herself.

"Kazuha-chan," wanting to cheer up Kazuha, Ran pointed to an ice cream shop ahead of them, "Shall we get some ice creams now?"

* * *

During the ice cream break, Shinichi finally got a chance to ask Ran for some update. He lowered his voice and asked his girlfriend inquisitively: "Ran, did Kazuha-chan tell you anything? Does she like Hattori?"

Ran frowned at her boyfriend: "Shinichi! This is girls' secret! I am not telling you anything!"

"Come on, Ran, please!" Shinichi tried to bribe his girlfriend, "I will buy you another cone if you tell me …"

"No." Ran was determined not to betray her new friend.

"Ok …" Seeing there was no way to get Ran talking, Shinichi decided to take things into his own hands, "Fine, I will go ask her myself."

Winking at Ran, Shinichi ran to where Kazuha and Heiji were standing before Ran could stop him. He really couldn't wait to find out if the feelings between the two Osakan teenagers were mutual. His instinct told him yes, as he had already caught Kazuha stealing glances from Heiji in several occasions. Her blushing also didn't escape his eyes. As a detective, what he needed now was confirmation. On this rare day without dead bodies dropping around him and Heiji, figuring out Heiji's love life became the most interesting case at the moment.

"What? Wait! Shinichi!" Ran cried out, trying to stop Shinichi, but her curious boyfriend already ran quite far. Looking at her boyfriend angrily, Ran crossed her arms.

* * *

"Hattori, can I borrow Kazuha-chan for a second?" Grinning at Heiji, Shinichi quickly grabbed Kazuha's arm and dragged her away.

"Kudo …" Heiji had no idea what's going on, but before he could protest, Shinichi and Kazuha already ran out of sight.

"Kudo-kun?" Kazuha was even more confused than Heiji. What did this pale-skinned detective want to do to her?

Seeing it would take Heiji a few minutes to find them, Shinichi stopped and whispered to Kazuha blatantly: "Kazuha-chan, you like Hattori, right?"

"Kudo-kun! How rude!" Kazuha's face turned scarlet within a split of second. How could this guy be so blatant? They just me today and he already started to probe into her secrets?

But somehow, Kazuha did not fight too hard to resist the idea of telling Shinichi. After all, he was Ran's boyfriend and Heiji's best guy friend.

"Kudo-kun … please don't tell Heiji!" She nodded and lowered her head to hide her blush. Come on, within less than a day her secret had already been leaked to two people!

"But …" She looked up at Shinichi, her eyes begging for some reciprocal information, "Kudo-kun … Did Heiji tell you anything about …about how he feels about me?"

"Etto…" Now it was Shinichi's turn to blush. He remembered what Heiji just asked him not to act on his behalf. Although Kazuha's begging eyes were hard to resist, he managed to keep his mouth tight.

Seeing Shinichi's ambivalence, Kazuha sighed with disappointment, "Ok, I shouldn't have asked …"

He must know … but he doesn't want to tell me the truth to hurt my feeling … - Kazuha thought to herself quietly, feeling really sad.

"But Kudo-kun," She looked up at him again with the same begging eyes, "Can you promise not to tell Heiji that I … that I …"

"I promise." Shinichi let out a sigh of relief. He felt really bad to have said no to her previous request. But this one, he could comfortably say "yes."

"Real promise?" Kazuha was not convinced. She realized how close these two detectives were. What if Heiji bribes Shinichi to tell him?

"Real promise." Shinichi smiled at her and nodded.

"Etto …" Kazuha still felt a bit unconvinced, so she extended her pinky to Shinichi: "Pinky?"

"Pinky? …Ok." Amused by Kazuha's childishness, Shinichi smiled gave her his pinky as well: "Kazuha-chan, it is a pinky promise."

* * *

When Heiji finally found Shinichi and Kazuha, what he saw was the two blushing at each other and sharing a pinky.

His eyes narrowed.

What are they doing!

"Ah, Hattori," Seeing Heiji coming over, Shinichi smiled and pushed Kazuha to him, "I am done talking with her. She is yours now." With that, he ran back to find the still angry Ran.

Heiji felt his brain was about to explode! What did Kudo just do to Kazuha? Why so secretive? Why are both of them blushing? And what the hell was that pinky?

"Kazuha, what did Kudo and you just talked about?"

Thinking about what they just talked about, Kazuha blushed even more. She dared not looking at Heiji, afraid that he would read her mind easily.

"We … It is a secret!" She mumbled in a low voice.

"Fine, I will ask Kudo." Heiji got really, really angry. He had to find out what these two just talked about!

"He won't tell!" Scared that Shinichi would tell Heiji if being forced, Kazuha grabbed Heiji's arm to stop him: "Kudo-kun made a pinky promise with me!"

"Pinky?" Heiji felt he wanted to hit Shinichi, "How old are you guys ahou? Five?"

"You are the ahou …" Kazuha mumbled, still dare not looking at Heiji.

* * *

Before the Tokyo couple left, Heiji still didn't manage to get a thing from either Kazuha or Shinichi. He felt defeated.

He wanted Kudo and Ran to come over to help his love life, but it seems things are not going the way he hoped for!

"Heiji, Kudo-kun is really a nice guy. I bet he is very romantic." Bidding farewell to the Tokyo couple at the Shinkansen station, Kazuha spoke to Heiji with her eyes trailing off the speeding bullet train.

"I really envy Ran-chan, she is so lucky to have Kudo-kun …" She sighed, thinking how lucky Ran was to get her childhood friend to confess to her.

"Heiji, when will Ran-chan and Kudo-kun come to visit again?" She tilted her head and looked at Heiji. Her emerald eyes almost drowned him but all he heard was Kudo, Kudo, Kudo …

"… Not any time soon, I think." Looking at the direction that the bullet train went, Heiji grinded his teeth and cursed his friend. Damn it, Kudo!

"Then shall we go to Tokyo next week to visit them? I really like them!" Kazuha certainly didn't notice how furious Heiji was, and her innocent question and statement only exacerbated her childhood friend's anger.

* * *

"Kudo!" Heiji called Shinichi the first thing after he dropped off Kazuha at her house.

"I ask you to come here to give me love advice. I didn't ask you to seduce my girl!"

"Who seduced your girl?" Shinichi, still on the train, was completely confused.

"You!"

Shinichi felt his eardrum was about to break.

And his dark-skinned friend continued grouching, "You told me about those clues, and Kazuha hit all the points with you!"

"Wait, Hattori, calm down …" Shinichi was pretty sure something got screwed up in the head of his hot-blooded friend.

But how could Heiji calm down? "You tell me, you great detective! Today my Kazuha stole a lot of secret glances at you, don't think I didn't notice! She blushed like a fool while you two were talking about your little secret and making your disgusting 'pinky promise'! And even after you guys left she couldn't stop talking about you in front of me!"

"…" Shinichi finally got where this was coming from. Recalling what he and Kazuha actually talked about, he tried really hard to hold back his laugh. But first things first, he wanted to calm down his friend: "Calm down, Hattori, calm down. I promise you this is not what you think … Wait, Hattori!"

Well, the furious Heiji already hang up on him.

Looking at his phone, Shinichi scratched his head and sighed. Well, the trip was still worth it because both Ran and himself found out about Kazuha's feeling for Heiji. But his idiotic friend's misunderstanding … how could that be fixed?

* * *

The next day, Heiji felt it was necessary to have a heart-to-heart talk with Kazuha. There is no way he could allow her to fall in love with his best friend.

"Kazuha." Looking into the emerald eyes of his girl, Heiji decided to be straightforward: "You are in love."

"… How do you know?" Kazuha flushed and flustered. Did Shinichi or Ran tell him?

"Of course I know!" Heiji's fists hit the desk, "There are clues written everywhere on your face!"

Clues? Am I … so easy to read? Feeling embarrassed that her secret had already been revealed to Heiji, Kazuha lowered her and bit her lips.

"Kazuha, tell me …" Heiji's voice softened. He was actually very scared, to be honest. Now Kazuha's reaction further confirmed his worst fear. But he still had to ask the question:

"Is it … Kudo?"

Damn it, Kudo! - Kazuha grinded her teeth. - I know you won't keep you promise! Not even a pinky!

"What did Kudo-kun … he tell you?" Already cursing Shinichi a thousand times, Kazuha still dared not looking up at Heiji.

Oh gosh, it is true! - Heiji felt his head spinning fast. "I knew it is Kudo! Kazuha you ahou! How can you fall in love with my best friend? You know he already has a girlfriend!"

"…What? What did you say?" Kazuha raised her head and frowned at Heiji with a perplexed look.

She felt lost. Did he just say … she is in love … with Kudo-kun?

"You want me to repeat it?" Heiji was already pulling his hair, "I said you can't fall in love with Kudo!"

"…"

After about thirty seconds of silence Kazuha burst into a big laughter: "Heiji, you are the biggest ahou I have ever known!" She laughed too hard that her stomach started to hurt. She had to bend down, but still couldn't stop laughing:

"Hahahaha …"

Heiji was quite taken aback by Kazuha's loud laugh, "Why are you laughing …" Now it was his turn to be lost.

"I am laughing because you are such an idiot!" Kazuha laughed her tears out, "How come you would think that I am in love with Kudo-kun? Hahahah …. Heiji you are …. You are …Anyway, I cannot believe that's deduction of the Great Detective of the West Hattori Heiji!"

"So … you are not in love with Kudo?" Heiji's eyes narrowed, still couldn't believe that his deduction was wrong.

"Ahou! I told you I am not!" Still laughing hard, Kazuha gave Heiji a punch on the shoulder.

Looking at the girl laughing almost out of control, Heiji felt totally lost.

So, after all, the clues were … wrong?

Hattori Heiji, the Great Detective of the West, felt he was dealing with the toughest case he had yet to face.

To be continued ...

* * *

 **This is a long chapter and I hope you like it. What will happen next to poor Heiji? Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tampon?

**Chapter 4: Tampon?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Detective Conan/Case Closed characters.**

* * *

 **Another update! The promised lemon should appear in the next chapter and I am looking forward to write it!**

 **Again, please read and review!**

* * *

While Heiji was still pondering over how he had misinterpreted Kazuha's "love signals" to Kudo, he didn't foresee there were yet more challenges awaiting.

To prepare for the upcoming National Kendo Tournament, Takei Miho, the manager of the Kaihou Kendo Club, co-organized a joint training camp with the Kendo Club of the Senshin High School in Kyoto. So in early July, Ooka Momiji, the manager of the Senshin Kendo Club, led the Senshin samurais to meet the Kaihou team in Osaka.

On the first day of the camp, during the first break session, Okita Soji, the captain of the Senshin Kendo club, saw Heiji happily talking to a girl with high ponytail, who definitely looked familiar to him.

"Is that girl … Hattori's girlfriend?" He asked Miho, who was dutifully distributing water to the Senshin students.

"According to themselves, not really." Miho shrugged. Like so many other girls in Kaihou, Miho was a fangirl of Heiji. Until the beginning of this school year, she was still the closest female friend to Heiji, thanks to her role as the manager of the Kendo Club. However, the return of Kazuha entirely shattered her special status among Heiji's fan club. She was certainly jealous of Kazuha, but was also a bit relieved that neither Heiji nor Kazuha admitted any special feelings to each other.

"What's her name?"

"Toyama Kazuha." Miho's eyes narrowed while seeing Okita's inquisitive expression. _Don't tell me Okita Soji was also interested in Toyama! That damned woman!_

"Ah I know it's her!" Okita snapped and ran to the direction of Kazuha and Heiji.

"Kazuha-chan!"

"?" Both Heiji and Kazuha turned their heads in surprise.

"Okita?" Heiji frowned. _What is he doing? Calling Kazuha by her given name?_

"Okita?" Hearing the person's name from Heiji, Kazuha pondered for a second and then realized, "You are Okita Soji, aren't you?"

"Wait a minute!" Heiji felt he had missed something important, "You guys know each other?"

Heiji definitely considered Okita a respectable and worthy opponent, not just because Okita was his only true match in the Kendo arena, but also because he had the almost exactly the same face as Kudo Shinichi, who Heiji still considered as his best buddy after clearing the Detective of the East's suspicion as Kazuha's love interest.

But seeing the cordiality between Kazuha and Okita, he realized his competition with Okita was probably not just limited the Kendo matches.

"Yes we do! Soji-kun's elder sister Haruko-senpai is two years my senior at Dalton, my school in New York." Kazuha explained to Heiji, totally oblivious of Heiji's somewhat pissed expression.

"Yes, my sister always talks about Kazuha-chan. Apparently, Kazuha-chan was quite a celebrity at Dalton, the only girl in the all-boy baseball team!" Okita winked at Kazuha, "We met once when I visited my sister last year."

"You did …" Heiji narrowed his eyes. Why did he feel a sense of … threat?

"Kazuha-chan, you come back for the summer break?" Asked Okita. American school's summer break starts much earlier than Japanese schools. It was early June and the poor Japanese students still have two more months to go before their summer break.

"No. I am back to Japan for good." Kazuha smiled, "It is so nice to see you again, Soji-kun!"

"Same here." Okita smiled, and then pointed to Heiji and her, "I didn't know you and Hattori are …"

"Ah, we are actually childhood friends," Kazuha smiled and turned her head to Heiji for confirmation, "Right, Heiji?"

"Yes …" Heiji mumbled, totally grumpy.

"Soji-kun, is Haruko-senpai … by any chance in Japan now?" Kazuha suddenly blushed.

"She is. Actually she is in Osaka now." Okita explained, "She is doing an internship at Itochu Corp this summer."

"Really?" Kazuha's eyes widened with relief, "May I have her phone number? I have a favor to ask her …"

"Sure." Okita took out his cell phone and showed Kazuha his sister's phone number.

"But in return," Seeing Kazuha entering the number in her phone, Okita grinned, "Can I have your number?"

"Sure." Kazuha answered without hesitation and gave her number to Okita.

"Ahou!" Heiji suddenly felt angry, "Haven't your mom told you that a good girl should not give her phone number to strangers especially male strangers?"

"You are the ahou!" Kazuha narrowed her eyes, "Soji-kun is not a stranger and by the way I thought you guys were friends!"

"You should at least ask me before doing it!"

"Why do I need to ask an ahou?"

"Ahou…"

"Ahou…"

A bit taken back by the Osakan dual's bickering, Okita felt somewhat left out.

"So Kazuha-chan," He finally found a millisecond of peace to interject, "are you and Hattori dating?"

"No we are not! Who would like to date an ahou like him/her!" Kazuha and Heiji shouted at Okita in unison."

"And stop calling her Kazuha!" Heiji added angrily, "Call her Toyama-san!"

"What's wrong with you, Hattori!" Okita squinted and held up his katana, "Want to have a showdown?"

"With pleasure." Heiji frowned and got his katana, "Don't forget you lost to me in the Kansai Tournament!"

"Okita-kun. Heiji-kun." A calm but affirmative female voice came from behind, "Grow up and stop acting like kids."

"All right, Ooka …" Seeing the graceful figure and blonde hair of Ooka Momiji, the manager of the Senshin Kendo Club, both Okita and Heiji blushed a bit and put down their katana. They knew she was right. After all, there was no point to start a collegial training camp with an unnecessary fight.

* * *

"Now, stop flirting with that little girl and go back to training." Momiji gave Okita a gentle push on the back.

"I am not flirting …" Okita grumbled but still obeyed their beautiful manager.

"And Heiji-kun," Momiji turned her charming smile to Heiji, "would you forgive Okita-kun?" With that, she hugged Heiji's right arm and beamed at him.

"Of course …" Momiji's intimate move made Heiji blush. As much as he liked Kazuha, he couldn't deny that Momiji was a beautiful and charming girl. In particular, her breasts were larger that Kazuha's. Overall, Momiji was more mature and womanly than Kazuha. But Heiji knew more than anyone that his type was Kazuha and only Kazuha.

"Who is she!" Seeing the intimacy between Heiji and Momiji, Kazuha was angry and there was definitely fire in her eyes. She imagined that Heiji was a womanizer with his fame as the Great Detective of the West. But so far, she had not seen any girl particularly close to Heiji. Well, Miho talked to Heiji more often than other girls, but that's because she was the manager of the Kendo Club. Therefore, although she still did not know how Heiji felt about her, at least so far she felt no real threat from other girls.

But this blonde girl was certainly a bone fide rival! Would Heiji like that type of girl? Blonde hair, big breasts, wearing make-up, with bling earrings … Kazuha put one hand on her own face, which had no make-up at all, and then to her own ears, which had no earholes to accommodate pretty earrings …

She suddenly felt inferior.

She always had doubt about her own attractiveness before she left for America three years ago. On the one hand, Heiji always called her fat and ugly. On the other hand, she had never received a single love letter from any boys while even the most plain looking girl in her class had received one or two.

She just didn't know that it was because Heiji had intercepted piles after piles of love letters addressed to Toyama Kazuha.

It was not until she came to America that she suddenly gained confidence in herself. Every year during the prom, there was always a long line of guys waiting to dance with her. After all, Kazuha was not a stereotypical nerdy Asian girl. She was quite outgoing and amiable that people liked to make friends with her. She was also unique in many ways. Her porcelain skin and emerald eyes were unusual among Asian girls. Her trademark hair style, the high ponytail with bright-colored ribbons, was different from the usual hairstyles of American girls. And not to mention that she was the only girl in the all-boy baseball team. American boys didn't write love letters, but they asked her out directly. She always happily accepted such invitations to movies, dinners, hiking trips, water parks, etc., although she had not developed any deeper, romantic relationship with anyone.

After all, Heiji had always been in her heart.

But her confidence was gradually draining since her return to Japan. Again, no guys had ever asked her out or wrote love letters to her. It made her wonder whether American and Japanese guys had different tastes. Maybe she was not the cup of tea for Japanese boys?

Well, she just didn't know that anybody who had showed the slightest intention to date or confess Kazuha were scared off by Heiji's katana.

Now, the not-so-confident Kazuha felt even more insecure at the sight of the definitely-confident Momiji.

"Ooka Momiji." Miho grinned. Although she also did not like the way Momiji behaved in front of Heiji, judging from Heiji's behavior since Kazuha's return, she knew the real threat was Kazuha. Seeing the apparent anger and uneasiness of Kazuha, she would not hesitate to use Momiji to kick Kazuha out of Heiji's life. "She was the heiress of the Ooka family, the richest family of Kyoto, or even the entire Kansai region."

"Why is she and Heiji … so close?" Kazuha was trying hard to suppress her anger.

"Haven't you heard of Hattori-san's first love?" Miho whispered to Kazuha.

"Heiji's first love?" Kazuha was dumbfounded. She had never heard such thing from Heiji.

"Really?" Miho was happy that her bet was right, "I thought Hattori-san's childhood friend would have known about it."

"No …" Kazuha bite her lips.

"Go check out the August issue of _Kansai Monthly_ last year. It has a long interview of Hattori-san." Miho smiled, "Hattori-san mentioned that he met his first love in Kyoto when he was 9 and he showed a pearl that the girl gave him at that time. You know, Momiji-san is in Kyoto and the expensive pearl was something that only the Ooka Family could afford." She paused a bit to appreciate the downcast expression on Kazuha's face, "Although Hattori-san had not admitted it yet, everyone gossiped that the mysterious first love of the Detective of the West is the Ooka heiress. Isn't that romantic? They make such a lovely couple."

"A lovely couple …" Looking at the back of Momiji and Heiji, Kazuha could not deny the truth in Miho's statement.

She felt like an idiot.

Come on! She was still in Japan when they were 9! How come Heiji had never told her that he had a first love in Kyoto?

"Also, rumor has it that …" Miho enjoyed the almost teary eyes of Kazuha, "Hattori-san and Momiji-san had already engaged."

Kazuha's eyes wide opened.

That was definitely the biggest shock of the day. Or, the biggest shock of the year. Or, the biggest shock, ever.

Ooka Momiji was Heiji's first love and fiancé.

She had missed the most important chapter in Heiji's life.

So who is herself to Heiji? Just childhood friend and elder sister? Or just an ahou?

Without anybody noticing, Kazuha walked quietly out of the gym. She needed some fresh air.

* * *

Kazuha phone rang.

 _Is it Heiji?_

Kazuha secretly hoped that Heiji would call her to at least explain what's going on between him and Momiji, but the caller ID was instead "Okita Soji."

"Fine, it is not that ahou …" Kazuha mumbled, thinking that it's probably a good idea to talk to someone else for some distraction.

"Kazuha-chan," Okita's voice sounds excited, "I just called my sister and she was thinking about you as well. She suggests the three of us have dinner tonight. Are you free?"

"Etto …" A few days ago Heiji had been talking about going to a new takoyaki restaurant together some time. Earlier today she was about to tell Heiji that tonight would be a good time. But thinking about Momiji, Kazuha let out a long sigh.

"I mean, yes." Of course, Heiji would rather spend time with his fiancé, wouldn't he? And she needed to see Haruko Senpai as soon as possible …

The dinner was delicious and Kazuha had a wonderful time chatting with the Okita siblings.

"Shall I walk you home now?" Okita smiled at Kazuha after the three of them left the restaurant.

"Actually …" Kazuha suddenly blushed. She pulled Haruko aside and whispered to her. "Senpai, do you by any chance have some extra …"

She stole a secrete glance at Okita, making sure he was far enough to overhear them, and then cleared her throat.

 _Some extra tampons?"_

Yes.

 _Tampons_.

While in America, Kazuha had got used to using tampons as she felt more convenient and clean. However, in Japan girls mostly use sanitary pads. She had searched for all over Osaka but had not found any stores selling tampons.

While knowing the Haruko was in Osaka, Kazuha hoped that her senpai had brought some extra tampons that she could use for her next few periods.

"Yes, I do." Haruko chuckled. "Running out?"

"Yes …" Kazuha blushed, "I should have brought some more with me … My aunt will come to Japan for Christmas so she can bring me more. But before that …"

"Don't worry." Haruko smiled, "I have enough to last you a few months. I will ask Soji to bring them to you tomorrow. How about that?"

"But …" Kazuha flushed with embarrassment and stole another glance at Okita, "Soji-kun … I …" She couldn't organize a complete sentence because she was so embarrassed. How awkward would it be to receive tampons from a guy?

"Don't worry," Haruko assured her, "I will seal them in a box and warn Soji not to open it."

"Ok …" Kazuha let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much Senpai!" She really couldn't thank Haruko enough. Her next period was around the corner after all!

"Are you almost done with your girl talk?" Okita asked, but not at all in an impatient manner.

"Yes we are." Haruko chuckled and Kazuha blushed again.

"Alright, now can I walk you back, Kazuha-chan?" Okita's voice was really gentle.

Kazuha sighed. How she wished that Heiji could also talk to her like that!

It turned out to be a pleasant walk home. Kazuha enjoyed it, mostly because she learned a lot about Heiji's life as a kendo master from Okita.

And suddenly something else occurred to her.

"Soji-kun …" She hesitated a bit, but still asked, "What kind of person is Momiji-san?"

"Ooka? Well, typical rich girl." Okita shrugged, "Too arrogant to my liking."

"Is she and … Heiji … close?" Kazuha lowered her head, her voice was barely audible.

"Why?" Okita's eyebrows raised, "Are you jealous of her?"

"No!" Kazuha looked up and denied nervously, "You know … I am like an elder sister to Heiji and I feel obligated to watch out for him …"

"Really? That's all?" Okita smiled happily. In fact, he had liked Kazuha since they first met in New York a year ago. But he did not pursue the relationship further since he did not want to try a long distance relationship. However, it was an entirely different story now since Kazuha was only 15 minutes Shinkansen away from Kyoto. He was happy to meet her again this morning, but was a bit hesitant when he saw how close she was with Heiji. Now that he had heard it from Kazuha herself that she had no romantic feelings for Heiji, he felt confident to court the girl.

"Anyway, thank you so much Soji-kun." As much as Kazuha wanted to ask Okita more about Momiji, she didn't know how should she carry out the conversation. Seeing her house was just steps away, she gave Okita a bright smile and bid him good night. "See you tomorrow. I will come to the gym to pick it up."

"It?" Okita's eyebrows raised again. He obviously had no idea what Kazuha was referring to.

"Ah …" Kazuha realized that Okita did not hear her conversation with Haruko. Well, thank god he didn't hear anything. But because of that he obviously did not know what "it" was. Well, he didn't have to know anyway …

"Anyway …" Kazuha smiled with embarrassment, "Haruko Senpai will give me something and she says she will give it to you to give me tomorrow. Thank you!"

"At your service, my lady." Okita smiled at the girl, bowing to her like a shinning knight.

* * *

"Thank God ..." Throwing the packing of her last tampon into the trash, Kazuha let out a sigh of relief, "That was close."

 _Great, I can get refills from Okita today!_

While running to the Kendo Club as fast as she could, Kazuha accidently bumped right into somebody's chest.

"Ouch!" She covered her forehead and looked up, only to see the handsome face of her dear childhood friend.

"Kazuha." Well, her friend was obviously angry, "You left without telling me yesterday! And where have you been last night, ahou!"

"Have you seen Soji-kun?" Kazuha was not in the mood to argue with the Great Detective/Kendo Captain. All she could think about was tampons, tampons …

"Stop calling him on first name basis!" Heiji got even angrier. Calling each other by first names should be a privilege of him and him only!

"I have been calling him on first name basis before you introduced him to me!" Kazuha's eyes narrowed. She had no idea why Heiji was fussing over such minor issues. But she soon stopped bickering as still, getting new tampons was more urgent than anything else.

"Ah! He is over there!" Kazuha spotted Okita, who just entered the dojo. "Soji-kun!" She ran to him without giving Heiji a chance to stop her.

"Soji-kun …" Kazuha stopped right in front of Okita, panting really hard, "Do you have the thing from Haruko Senpai?"

"Ah." Okita reached into his gym bag and took out a sealed box, "Here it is. From Nee-chan."

"Thank you so much Soji-kun!" Kazuha almost grabbed the box from Okita's hand. Just in time!

Kazuha's happy face lightened up Okita. With a grin, he slightly bent down and whispered to Kazuha, "Kazuha-chan, may I ask a favor?"

"Yes?" Kazuha was a bit absentminded after getting the box of tampons. But Okita's voice was too close to be ignored.

"Senshin's junior prom is next week. May I invite you to be my date then?" Okita's voice suddenly sounded a little bit … seductive?

"Prom?" Kazuha's eyes widened, "Does your school allow non-Senshin students to go?"

"I am sure exceptions can be made for a beautiful lady like Kazuha-chan." Okita kept his gentle smile.

"You must be kidding …" Kazuha flushed while hearing the compliment from Okita. This was indeed the first time she had heard a compliment from a male friend after coming back to Japan.

"I am serious, Kazuha-chan." Okita certainly looked serious, "So will you be my date then?"

"Sure …" Kazuha found no excuse to decline such an invitation. At any rate, she needed to repay the favor of Haruko Senpai.

"Promise?" Okita beamed while hearing Kazuha's answer. He was half-joking in the beginning and did not keep his hope high. As much as he liked Kazuha, he knew asking her out on a prom date was a bit too fast. He asked anyway but he didn't expect Kazuha would accept so fast.

"Promise." Kazuha beamed at him as well. She extended to him her pinky, "Pinky."

Okita's mouth opened. He forgot how old he was when he last did a pinky promise with any one. But that definitely looked cute when it was Kazuha who did it.

"Pinky it is!" He extended his pinky to meet hers.

"Ahou!" Heiji's eyes was spitting fire when he saw Kazuha and Okita talking so amiably. He wanted to go and intervene right away, but unfortunately both Momiji and Miho came over to discuss the training schedule with him. While the two managers finally let him go, Okita was already gone to the locker room.

"Why are you so fond of doing pinkies? You are not a grade schooler anymore!" He caught with Kazuha, who was actually about to go to the bathroom to change tampon. But Heiji had no idea. All he could think about was her bright smile while talking to Okita. The pinky made him even angrier, especially when he recalled the pinky between Kazuha and Kudo that made him jealous.

"What was that pinky for?" He interrogated.

"I agreed to be his date to the Senshin junior prom next week." Kazuha shrugged. She wanted to finish the conversation as soon as possible so she could use the bathroom.

"His date? Prom?" Heiji was almost pulling his hair. What was Okita thinking to invite his girl? And what is his girl thinking to accept that invitation?

"I know you knew each other before but isn't it too quick to go on a prom date?" Heiji raised his voice, drawing quite some attention from others in the dojo. But he was oblivious of anything else as his mind was busy processing all the new information.

"Well …" Kazuha blushed. She knew a prom date was something serious. She would definitely think twice before accepting if not for the gratitude for Haruko, "I owe him a big favor …"

"For what?"

"For this …" Kazuha eyed to the box in her hands and blushed even more.

Well, actually Heiji even knew when she got her first period. At that time, she challenged Heiji for an Aikido vs. Kendo showdown just to prove that she was still his big sister. While Heiji's katana hit her hip hard, both of them panicked when they saw blood dripping down her legs. Both of them cried and Heiji carried her to the school nurse with full speed. The nurse chuckled when seeing the crying face of the two kids and gave them a biology crash course on female reproductive organs.

"There is nothing you should worry about." The nurse assured them, "And Kazuha-chan, congratulations, you are a woman now."

Both kids blushed while hearing the comment. It was the first time that Heiji realized Kazuha was a woman instead of a little girl.

And since then, he learned that there was such a thing called PMS and he should avoid arguing with Kazuha on certain days during the month. Thanks to his detective instinct, he could even figure out these days more accurate than Kazuha herself, despite her irregular cycles.

But since Kazuha came back, he realized it was harder to figure out the days of her periods. While in the past she would avoid doing certain sports, such as swimming and bicycling, on those days, now he had observed no such restrictions. She was simply as high-spirited as ever every day.

Well, it was tampons and painkillers that had done all the magic.

But Heiji didn't know that.

"What is it?" Heiji got suspicious while seeing Kazuha's clearly embarrassed expression.

 _What could it be? Enough to make her to repay with a prom date?_

"You don't have to know …" Kazuha grumbled and tried to sneak away from the conversation.

"Come on Kazuha." Heiji decided to change his strategy. He really wanted to know what's inside this mysterious box and he was determined to find it out. His hunch told him that it was something expensive

He put on a smiley face and used a gentle tone to bait Kazuha, "We are best friends, aren't we?"

"But you are a guy …" Well, that strategy definitely worked. Kazuha clearly had no resistance to this sweet and handsome face. But she was still hesitant to give it out, considering their apparent gender difference.

"Okita is a guy as well!" Heiji secretly grinded his teeth, but still managed to keep on smiling.

"But he doesn't know what's inside …" Kazuha pouted, thinking hard how to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"So what's inside?" The sweet Heiji face pressed closer to Kazuha, made her heart pounding faster and faster.

"Tam …" She almost spitted it out, but still managed to hold her tongue. "I am not going to tell you."

"Tam …" Heiji repeated the syllable that slipped Kazuha's mouth, but still didn't get a clue. He had to beg even harder, "Come on Kazuha."

"No." Kazuha denied, but know that she was about to give in. She lowered her head so her eyes would not meet Heiji's inquisitive eyes.

"If you tell me …" Heiji came up with another idea, "If you tell me, I will do your math homework for 2 weeks."

"Really?" Kazuha looked up with surprise. This offer was definitely attempting.

"Pinky?" Heiji extended is pinky, much to the surprise of Kazuha as well as himself. Although Heiji felt embarrassed to do that, seeing Kazuha doing it with two other guys, who happened to have the same face, made him want to do it with her himself for once at least.

"Fine, pinky …" Pinky was certainly Kazuha's thing. Without hesitant, her pinky grabbed his, signaling that she had given in, "But please don't tell others …"

She looked around, making sure nobody was in the range to overhear their conversation, and whispered in his ears, "You know … you know that girls have periods, right?"

"Ahou! Of course I know!" Heiji looked at Kazuha in disbelief. How could she doubt his knowledge about that? "Remember I was with you when you had your first period!"

"Hush!" Kazuha was almost pulling her hair. _What is this ahou doing! Embarrassing her by talking about her first period?_

"Do you want to know or not!"

"Ok I will shut up …" Heiji blushed, knowing that he should stop diverting the conversation if he wanted to know the answer.

"And these are …" Kazuha pointed to the mysterious box, "these are tampons for periods."

"Tampon?" Heiji had never heard of it before. He repeated the word and forgot to lower his voice.

"Ahou!" In haste, Kazuha muffled Heiji with both her hands and dropped the box, "Lower your voice!"

"What's that?" Heiji mumbled behind Kazuha's hands. He realized his volume was higher that it should be and felt sorry. But his question was still not fully answered.

"I am not saying anything more and you ahou don't tell anyone else!" Kazuha did not want to talk about it anymore with this ahou. She picked the box and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Tampon …"

It did not take a great detective to find out what it is. Google tells you everything instantly.

Heiji's face flushed terribly while looking at the pictures related to tampons on his phone. Thinking about Kazuha inserting something like that into her body triggered a thousand other dirty fantasies.

"Those lucky tampons …" Heiji murmured.

And thinking about the conversation between Kazuha and Okita yesterday, he quickly deducted that Kazuha got it from Okita's sister.

Thank god Okita did not know … well, he better did not know what's inside the box. Otherwise, it would have triggered the same dirty fantasies.

And it drove Heiji crazy by just thinking about other men fantasizing Kazuha.

But wait a second … Okita …

Now that he knew the content of the mysterious box, Heiji realized there was another problem to deal with – Kazuha and Okita's prom date!

Of course he had to keep an eye on the stupid woman on that day! What if Okita or other hungry Senshin boys took advantage of her in such occasion?

But how could he legitimately go to another school's prom?

"Heiji-kun?" Momiji approached Heiji from the back. She had been observing Heiji for a while after Kazuha left him. The handsome detective was clearly deeply absorbed in some kind of thought. Was it something she could help?

"Ooka?" Heiji looked back and met Momiji's eyes. His eyes widened and he now thought of a way to go to the prom.

 _I hear that Senshin has a junior prom next week?"_

To be continued ...

* * *

 **So what do you think so far? Where do you want the story to go next? Please read and review!**


End file.
